Shadowed Mist
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: What happens when Rose loses her memory. I'm Bad at summeries but the more u review, the longer the chapters! P.S. she gets prego and she drinks strigoi blood later on in the story... but if u dont revew then i wont no wat to do.
1. Proluge

**Prologue **

_**This is my first story so please be nice.**_

_**What happens when Rose gets tuned and doesn't remember who she is…? **_

RPOV (Rose)

"We made it!" I cried out in joy. But just as I was starting to catch my breath, Dimitri was pulled back inside the strigoi infested caves. Luckily, my dhampire reflexes kicked in as I started to run back into the cave.

Suddenly, I was in darkness. I didn't know who or where I was.


	2. Where Am I? :

PLZ Review!

I woke up with a splitting headache and tried to cover my surroundings.

"What the…" I said, trailing away, speechless to find myself in a very fancy room. Platinum chandeliers with diamonds and rubies hung from the ceiling while the absolutely beautiful bed with poles on all fours had emeralds and amethysts woven with silk draped over it.

"Do you like it your majesty?" a voice that sounded so chilling that I couldn't help but shudder at. I slowly turned around and asked "err, are you talking to me?", he chuckled," why of course!" he exclaimed, I also noted how his skin was a deathly pale and his eyes were so crimson it almost looked like blood.

"Now, can you remember anything from before?" he asked patiently, "no" I said, quite surprised to be saying it at all, "well our experts say that you're pregnant" he said carefully, in case I suddenly explode. But instead of exploding, I just asked "what's your name?", he hesitated for a few seconds before replying, "the name's Jack" he said.


	3. Why Me?

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a looooooong time but in my defence, mum and dad gave me an ipad. Sadly u can't update on an ipad. NOOOOOOOOO! So anyways here's my story. Hope u continue to review!

Jack told me how this place ran. It was amazing! I got a gold crown on my head and everything!

I was just about to start eating dinner when all of a sudden I was surrounded by guys in black and white suits capable for fighting in. something in me snapped and everything then had a bluish tinge to it. I felt weak and fell to my knees, bluish tinge gone, some guy gathered me up and took me into a sleek black four wheel drive.

I felt hungry since I didn't have dinner. I bit into something warm and yummy but was tugged by something in the back of my head to stop and open my eyes, I did and nearly screamed!

What I found was that that warm yummy stuff was blood and I had actually drunken it!

I panicked and passed out.

…

When I finally woke up, I was in a sterile white room with some tall hot guy rubbing circles in my hand. He looked up and saw I was awake and surprised.

"Roza, are you okay?" he asked in a panicked voice, but I didn't know why.

I snatched my hand away and said "what are you talking about, where am I and why did you call me Roza?" in a frantic voice.

I then threw up something that looked red and slimy. The guy called for someone and in came a doctor and a blonde haired chick with light surrounding her. I looked down to see darkness surrounding me.

"Rose! You're awake! I'd better help you with that" the blonde chick said in an exited but worried tone. She clasped her hands around mine and closed her eyes. I then felt a tingling feeling at the back of my head.

"rose, do you remember anything at all?" the doctor asked me in an easy and calm voice "not much" I replied "only the fact that that white guy with the red contacts said I'm their queen and that I'm pregnant" I said in one breath. The doctor lady feinted.

She was then laid on to another bed.

"I'm lissa" the blond chick said " and this is Dimitry, your Russian boyfriend." She added.

I nodded. A whole bunch of other people came in and started to introduced themselves. This was going to be a looooong night.

Thanks to all the people that reviewed!

Keep on R&Ring!

Little miss banana head out!


	4. Sisters?

From now on, rose didn't turn. And everyday if school is great I'll do another chap!

YAYYYYYY! So anyways, here's the story…

After everyone was introduced, the doctor finally woke up. She said her name was dr olendski.

Then three people I would know anywhere walked in.

"Mom! Dad! Sydney!" I exclaimed, hugging them in a giant bear hug. Lissa looked a little pissed at this but I didn't know why. "Can't breathe" Sydney gasped. I then let them go.

Dr Olendski then told everyone but the new arrivals to leave. They all left. I then turned back to the others and said "What is going on! Where the heck am I?-" I was about to continue when Abe stopped me and started to explain " look, Kiz, I know you probably have tones of questions right now but you gotta sleep… in the morning we'll talk" I nodded and soon after, they went to go do god knows what.

Sydney pov

I was confused. Why did rose recognis us three when we weren't really in her life? Espessially me? I looked at Abe expectantly. He sighed. "Look I know what you two are thinking, why us and not them? Well, you see, Sydney, you are actually rose's twin. We made sure you both were safe. You both have a cousin named Raphael. He's an orphan. His parents died of a strigoi attack. I want you to meet him at the air strip in three days' time."

I couldn't believe my ears! All I could do was nod along. Rose, my sister? No, my twin? This was crazy! Janine- mom gently touched my shoulder saying she would call Raphael, in the meantime that I should go and get some rest. I went to my room in a daze, set my alarm clock and slowly went to sleep.

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Time to get up. I thought. I heard a knock at the door. Realizing I forgot to change into pj's last night, I ran to the door. Only to reveal a buff looking guardian. I think I'll call you Mr Buff, I thought tiredly.

"I'm here to take you to your class" he said in a deep, rough voice. "What class?" I asked confused.

Suddenly, I had colours and wait what?... ELEMENTS! Surrounding me and going in circles around me, "that's why" he said in a bored voice. "Your sisters will also be there" he added. What! Sisters! I thought I only had one sister! I mentally screamed. "I'll just go change" I said in a hurried voice. "Be quick" buff guy said.

I slammed the door in the guy's face just as he opened his mouth to speak. Ha-ha! I thought. Sucks to be him! After I thought this, I ripped open my lavish gold wardrobe with automatic fold out stairs, lined with crimson red carpet and pink diamonds. YAY ME! I got what I first saw which was: a black long sleeved top that went just past my knuckles, a black mini skirt and black three quarter leggings.

Suddenly a gust of wind pushed me to the floor and it felt like my hair was getting ripped out! I screamed out and the guardian (Mr Buff) kicked down the door, staring at me in horror as I screamed and screamed and screamed.

Two ladies' that looked like me and rose ran in and then nothing. Everything went black.

Amelie pov

My sister, Sandra, and I were walking to the gym to meet our younger sisters, Rose and Sydney, when we heard her scream. We ran toward Sydney's room and saw a guardian staring at her so we decided to take over and see the fuss. She was going through the first stage of healing. Blondes have their hair grow while Brunettes finger nails grow. Sometimes it's both. Both me and my twin have both so it's not surprising that she's having both.

I told Sandra to go to rose while I handle the situation. She ran out of the room and headed to the gym, where rose already was.

Did I forget to mention that we can locate and go into each sisters head if they want to or are pulled by strong feelings. If both or all try to go into each other's head, they go into the spirit world where no matter how far apart they are they shall be reunited and no harm shall come to their bodies or souls… a protective shield!

I then put my palm out towards Sydney and all four elements at once rendered her unconscious. I know that Sandra had done the same because the bonds are especially strong if you have a twin or are bonded to a spirit user… oh-oh! I forgot! Rose and that dragomier girl are also bonded! It used to be one-way but because of this it's now two ways!

God sure is funny! NOT!

I hope u review!

I'm now banned from the computer for a week because my cat pooped all over dad's fave thongs. HA-HA! It was his fault for scaring her! Her names cleo, short for Cleopatra who was alexander the great's younger sister. Cool huh? GO CLEO! GO GO GO CLEO! she sure knows how to give pay back! :D

Banana out… BYE BYE! For now *grins evily*


	5. a wiered but wonderful time

Sandra POV

Just as I ran into the gym, the sight was very comical. The guardian that was training Rose was splayed on the floor and Rose was coming out of the girls' bathroom with a large green bucket in her hands. I then noticed that Rose's hair had turned a golden yellow with dark brown streaking through her hair. She started running to the man and toppled the water on him. The man woke with a startled expression and turned to look at me.

"what are you staring at?" I snapped at him. He must think I'm Rose, I thought to myself.

Then Rose decided to ruin the fun by saying " who are you?" just then, a boy with hazel brown hair and blue eyes burster in with a carry bag yelling "sorry I'm late!"

I turned around and asked him "late for what?" he didn't get to answer because a grunt was herd from behind me. I turned around and was met with the scene of Rose on the ground and her hair growing longer and longer, eradicating all streaks of brown from her sun glowing hair.

I quickly ran toward rose and produced a plain silver chain with nothing but a roughly cut ruby dangling from it out of my pocket. I quickly fastened the clasp and applied my pointing finger to Rose's temple and she gradually stopped thrashing around.

"What did you do to her? Is she going to be ok?" the man beside her asked. "First of all, she's my sister so I did nothing but put a calming charm around her. Secondly, you're not her boyfriend or anything so why should you be so concerned. Lastly, she's the queen of all things dark and the spirit world so you shouldn't be asking too many questions now that you know." I told him calmly. Wow, he looked hot. "So what's your name?" I asked him casually, "Dimitri Belicov" he replied.

Oooh! Cliffy! Review and it's a definite that I will make the chappies longer.

Evil aren't I? Well I do eat evil bananas for brekkie so there is no reason I shouldn't be doing this. Make me happy and this behaviour will stop. All you have to do is review!

Bye bye for now… ooo is that the banana man calling?


	6. randomly AWESOME!

Ok so first off I now change my mind... Rose doesn't get turned! Just had to get that clear... Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Amelie POV

"ok, what's wrong now?" I ask an annoying guardian as he clearly won't quit following me. Sydney is still unconscious in my arms as I try to track down Sandra without being seen by the students here. " I'm her guardian" is all he replies. All of a sudden we arrive in front of the school gym. "come in!" a faint female voice calls out from the other side of the door. I automatically open the door as I recognise Sandra's voice, only to discover an unconscious Rose and Sandra and a male guardian both kneeling beside her. *wow!* I telepathically told Sandra, *eyes off the hotty, he's mine!* she snapped back. * I didn't know you had a hotty... Wait a second... He's not you're hotty, he's Roses!* I reminded her. * no, I saw him FIRST!* Sandra continued. * Rose did, not you* I countered. " hey Dimitri, did Rose see you first or me?" Sandra said out of the blue. " ummmmmm... Rose did... Sorry" Sandra then crossed her arms and huffed muttering " why did Rose have to be so damn hot."

I then set Sydney down next to Rose and their necklaces started to glow a deep red. When the necklaces stopped glowing a young girl appeared next to me sleeping. Her PJ's was a designer grey cotton top with lace trimmings whilst her PJ bottoms were long sleeved designer cotton pants with purple and white bloches and black and silver cheetah prints. She then started to stir and when she finally woke up she started to scream. Sandra and I tried to calm her down and successfully did so. She then got up and started to yell at me and Sandra " why did you summon me!? Don't you two know that this is my nap time!? I was having the most wonderful dream until I felt cold hard wooden planks under me eradicating all joy!" she finished. Jolting Rose and Sydney out of their unconscious state. "what happened" they said at the same time. "oh not again!" wailed the girl, knowing what was to come. " girls, I am Amelie and this is Sandra. We are your older sisters" I told the twins as they got up, eyeing the mysterious girl who happened to just appear from out of no where. "this is Anna Maria. She is our guardian angel in training. Would you like to tell them the rest Anna?" Sandra explained to the confused girls. " all I have to do is craft some gemstone bracelets that will never come off but if you like it will teleport to your other hand or ankle. The crafting process takes up to 7 days but the soon to be wearers have to stay close to me. My mum will allow me to take all of next week off if I have an excuse for school, like if I dislocated my knee and the doctors had to click it back in to place, it usually takes about a week to heal. By the way, we have to go to Australia because that is my temporary home... At least until my mum and I move to Norway." Anna finished with a big huff and started to shimmer. "meet me at my hotel at 3:00pm" Anna said in a faint voice just as she disappeared.

Ok everybody, sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooo long but im trying to come up with a new idea for my next story_ Here Comes Trouble_ so reviews are wanted and needed.

LITTLE MISS BANANA HEAD out... 'til next time folks! ;)


	7. So important This affects EVERYONE

Okay, this is actually more important than me posting a new chapter right now because in reality, if this bill is passed through, the whole world could suffer and I turns out, if you read these stories in the near future, if I make anymore chapters, we could all be arrested. Even if you play a game or something, you could be arrested. So, take care and read this notice. I will not be taking it down but I will be adding the new chapter on to this message afterwards. It's just really important that you understand the risks and, thus, find out for yourself on how serious this is.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from Silent Phantom gal and dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
